


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 210

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 210 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 210 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 210

KOVARRO  
A house of ghosts, khaleesi. It is known.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vaes leisi, zhey khaleesi. Me nem nesa._

KOVARRO  
Where are the guards?

TRANSLATION  
 _Finne loshaki?_

JORAH  
No guards. The warlocks kill with sorcery, not steel.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vo loshaki. Moveki addrivi k’athmovezari, vo ki tawakofi._

DAENERYS  
Let them try.

TRANSLATION  
 _Azhi morea kis tat._

DROGO  
Moon of my life.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jalan atthirari anni._

DAENERYS  
This is dark magic, like the magic that took you from me. Took you from before I could even…

TRANSLATION  
 _Jini athmovezar qoyi ven athmovezar fini fich yera anhoon—fini fich yera anhoon hatif…_

DAENERYS  
Maybe I am dead and I just don’t know it yet. Maybe I am with you in the Night Lands.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ishish anha drivak vosma anha ray nesok mae vos. Ishish anha ma yeroon she Rhaeshi Ajjalani._

DROGO  
Or maybe I refused to enter the Night Lands without you. Maybe I told the Great Stallion to go fuck himself and came back here to wait for you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma ishish anha zajje emralat Rhaeshis Ajjalani oma yeroon. Ishish anha ast Vezhofaan memé jifo hilee ma anha jad jinnaan haji ayolat yera._

DAENERYS  
That sounds like something that you would do.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jini vena tikh meyer jif ti._

DROGO  
Or maybe it is a dream. Your dream, my dream… I do not know. These are questions for wise men with skinny arms.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma ishish me atthirarido. Atthirarido che yeri che anni… Anha vo nesok. Jini qafe ha mahrazhea ville ma qorasoa reddi._

DROGO  
You are the Moon of my Life. That is all I know, and all I need to know. And if this is a dream, I will kill the man who tries to wake me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yer jalan atthirari anni. Haz nesak anha disse, ma anha zigerok nesat vos alikh. Ma hash jini atthirarido, hash anha vaddrivak mahrazhes fin kis vallatha anna._

JORAH  
The remaining valuables are for loading.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mas ovray movekkhi moskay._


End file.
